Numerous applications exist wherein it is desirable to measure the length of long, thin objects. For example, it is extremely desirable to accurately measure the length of elongated objects produced, for example, by an extrusion process such as, for example, tubular-shaped rubber or plastic members.
A variety of extrusion and cutting devices exist which are capable of extruding and cutting predetermined lengths of tubular material at a rate of the order of 25 meters per minute. It is thus desirable to accurately measure the output of an extruder, for example, rapidly and accurately and in real time without imposing any delay on the extrusion and cutting processes.